Disney Descendants- A happely ever after?
by MissMusicgGirl
Summary: So this 3 years after Bens coronation. And thing are not so good between the love birds.
1. Chapter 1

**So I am going to start this as my new project. This is going to be a short chapter but I promise they will be longer. Xoxoxo**

* * *

 _ **Mal's p.o.v**_

* * *

"Ben" I said as tears started to fill my eyes. I could not jut believe what happened. Ben just kissed Audrey in front of me.

"Mal I'm" Ben said before I interrupted him.

"No don't" I said I felt tears starting to flow down my cheeks. I then saw how Ben's eyes wore now watering.

"It is clearly you dont love me" I cried as Ben went to hug me but it didn't feel right so I pushed away. I couldn't look in his eyes without seeing what he just did. Everything felt so heavy and my breathing started to hitch.

"Have Ilost you?" He asked as he broke me out of my brain thought. I quickly wiped my tears from my eyes and started looking down at the floor. _Has he lost me or not?_ Even i did not know. So what was i supposed to answer.

"Mal?" Ben said. I only heard him but my mind still wouldn't answer his question. I felt as if my whole world had collapsed. Ben was the only one i wanted but he had just cheated on me.

"I dont know Ben" Ifinally answered

"Mal please dont do this to me" Ben said as I looked up at him. It wasn't more than right for him to lose me. He had after all kissed Audrey.

"I'm sorry Ben" I said. I quickly turned around and left I just couldn't take this now. What I needed was to go back to my dorm. And that was fast. The last thing I saw was Audrey smiling and Ben whole broke and crying. I was not ready to let this go.  
Ben had cheated on me. And I was went going to let this past.I ran as fast as I culd to my dorm. When I had shut the door I was meet by a veryworried Evie. I threw myself against the wall and fell down to the floor. I dragged my knees  
against my stomach and I felt a strong pain in my head. I resisted the urge to scream but it felt to hard to keep it all inside of me.

"Mal" I heard Evie say as I heard her footsteps quick run up to me. I felt her arms tighten around me as I started to cry even more.

"Mal please tell me what has happened" she begged as she started to stroke the upper part of my back.

"Ben kissed Audrey" I cried out loud.

* * *

 **Hi everyone sorry if this chapter is short but it is the first so pleas let me know what you think of this. And sorry if my selling sucks. Love you all xxxxxxx**


	2. Charter 2

**So now the second part is here xoxoxo**

* * *

 _ **Mal's pov**_

* * *

"What?!" Evie exclaimed as I stared to scream. The pain in my body was getting to much that I culd not bear it. I was about to stand up and walk away but I felt as if I was frozen. I couldn't move. My body started to deal all heavy again. I froze when  
/I heard a knock on the door.

"Mal!" I heard a voice shout. And I was not stupid enough to know it was Ben. He couldn't take a hint could he?

"Augghhhhhh" I shouted. The pan in my body was getting to much. I knew I needed to be in Bens arms but I was not so sure if I culd. I had been worry hard on him. But he deserved it.

"Go away Ben!" I herd outside our dorm. Who else knew what had happened? Soon enough every one I guess. With the press following Ben everywhere I guess it has to be in the papers tonight.

"I will go and see what is happening out there" Evie said as she stood up and took my hands to drag me upp from the floor. As I got up she led me through the room to my bed. I slowly lie down in my bed and pulled the covers around me. I heard Evie walk  
/out of the room and closed the door behind me.

"I can't believe you Ben!" I heard Evie shout from outside our dorm. Because I had hyper sens hearing I heard every singel word that was said outside the room. Suddenly I heard Ben whine in pain. And I guessed that Evie had hit him.

"Evie let me explain" I heard Ben beg.

"You hurt Mal by kissing Audrey. I think that is enough for me" Evie accused. I wanted to go up and defend Ben but than I remembers what he had done.

"Evie that's not what happened!" Ben roared. I heard how everything went quiet. And how Evies breathing started to speed up.

"Evie I'm so sorry. But I promise that was not what happened" Ben continued. I knew he felt sorry for yelling at Evie. And the other guy, but I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Auuuggghhhhhhh" I shouted out in pain. The pain in my body worked it self up to my heat and it got harder to breath.

"Ben please, i need you" i muttered to myself.

* * *

 **Ben's pov**

* * *

"I love Mal and I culd never do that to her" I said as I felt my eyes started to fill with tears. I had really been stupid to think that was Mal. I never culd have seen Malin brown hair.

"But still you did!" She shouted at me. If she culd just let me explain. Well I know that all the VKs cared about each other. Especially Mal.

"Evie please let me explain what happened" I begged as I saw how she was calming down from earlier. I than saw how Sam looked at me with his dark blue eyes angry at me. I heard how Mal was screaming from her dorm and I knew she was in pain.

"Mal!" I roars. If Mal was hurt it was my fault.

"No!" Evie exclaimed.

"Why would I" she continued.

"You broke Mal's heart" Sam accused. _I knew i had broke Mal's heart. So why would they listen to me? They loved Mal. At least Evie. She was her best friend._ And how culd i not know that this was going to happen.

"I could notsee!" I snapped at them.

"I only saw shadows. And when she said she was Mal" I said, but stopped when I realized what I was about to say. I loved Mal so shield I have known by just sence that it was not her?

"I believe her and she kissed me" I finished as I looked down at the floor.

"I know that it is nit a likely story but it is" I continued. I knew they would not believe me but this was the truth.

"I had jut been at turn practice and Carlos accidentally hit me and my vision got blurry" I explained.

"And I really can't loose Mal" I cried. I knew that Audrey would make me do this and I hated it. She would always make me do something to make Mal mad at me, and than she would be all over me. So it wouldn't surprise me If she appear worry soon.

"Man you need to leave" Sam said as I looked up at him. This was it the moment that I would loose mal or not. I turned around to leave but I stopped when I heard Mal scream again.

"Ben go!" Evie shouted. She pointed at the corridor and looked at me. _Ben just go will you. they dont want you here._ As I turned around I heard Evie open the door and Sam walked past me.

"And by the way Ben" I heard Sam say

"Mal is mine" he Finnished as he walked away.

"I swere to god if you take her from me" I muttered so only I culd hear.

* * *

I can't believe that I may lose Mal forever. But it was not my fault. It was Audrey's. I ran up the stairs when I came in to the castle. When I passed by my mothers library I noticed how she looked up from her book. I kept running until I was in my room.  
/I closed the door and jumped right in my bed. I felt as if my whole world was braking down. And what Sam said wasn't better.

"Ben?!" I heard my mother yell from outside my room. I opend my mouth to say something but I started to cry instead. _How culd I seriously believe thatAudrey was Mal._

"Ben?" My mother said as I heard the door open. I saw how my mother walked up to my bed.

"Ben what happened?" Sha asked as she sat down on my bed.

"Mal!" I cried

" Has Mal done something?" She asked me when I started to calm down.

"No I did" I said without trying to cry.

"I kissed Audrey" I admitted. I knew my mother was mad I had done this. Mainly because she sapped at me. I knew I deserved it.

"It was an accident" I said to defend myself. I was not lying it was an accident. But I knew I was not going to get away with this.

"What is going on in here?!" My father asked as he stepped in to my room.

"I'm sorry" I cried when he stepped closer to me.

"Belle what happened?" He asked worried locking at me.

"Ben?" He said

"Mal!" I cried. She was the only one I could think of.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this story xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mals pov**_

* * *

"Mal!" I heard someone yell from the I just had stopped crying.

"I'll get it" Evie said as she stood up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Hi Evie" I heard someone say from the door.

"Mal, Sam is here" Evie said from the door.

"Ok let him in" I said with a small smile. I watched as Sam walked in and Evie walked out.

"How are you feeling" he asked as he sat down in my bed beside me.

"Better but I still feel hurt" I answered as I slowly dragged my knees up to my stomach.

"I know how to make you feel better" he said. I opened my mouth to say something but I was stopped by Sams lips capturing mine. I pulled away quickly. I could not stay here so I quickly teleported away.

* * *

 _ **Ben's pov**_

* * *

After my talk with my parents I decided yo do some work in my room. I had prepared for my next meeting and I was about to get my homework for my Spanish class but I stopped when I heard a loud pop.

"Ben!" I heard someone say. And I turned around and sew Mal running up to me.

"Mal!" I said as she threw her arms around my neck.

* * *

 _ **Mal's pov**_

* * *

"I am so sorry Mal" Ben said as his arms tighten around my waist.

"Me too Ben" I said as my voise broke and tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"Mal pleas let me explain?" He said in my hair.

"There is no need to Ben I heard it all" I said against his shoulder.

"What?" He asked.

"Ben I have hyper sens hearing" I said with a smile on my lips.

"And I believe you"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mal's pov**_

* * *

"Mal you don't need to forgive me" Ben said when he snuggled more in to my hair.

"I do. You did not know" I told him as i pulled away and looked in to his eyes.

"I love you Mal, and no one else" he said

"Only you" he finished as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I love you too Ben" I said. I saw how Ben opened his mouth to say something but stopped and looked behind me. I slowly turned around and saw Sam stand by the door.

"Sam?!" I exclaimed

"Mal I thought you said that Ben had hurt you" Sam said sassy as he walked closer to me and Ben.

"Yeah but I can forgive people" I told him. Sam was driving me crazy. He had always been like this to past 2 years.

"Oh Mal" Sam breathed. He started to walk around me and Ben.

"Sam back off!" Ben warned him when he stepped closer to me.

"You can't tell me what to do Ben" Sam laughed

"Ben is your king, he can Sam!" I yelled. I herd steppes from the stairs and saw how both Belle and Adam came in to the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Father!" Ben said as he let go of my waist and walked up to his father, motherand Sam. By Sams look he was up to someshing. When Ben had walked up to his parents Sam walked up to me.

"So Mal" Sam started as he started to stroke my face with the back of his hand.

"Stop it Sam!" I exclaimed as I took his wrist in my hand to stop him. I saw the looked on his face and it was not very friendly.

"Oh, playing hard to get? Are we?" He asked as he tilted his head to one side. I widen my eyes at his actions and started to look in his dark brown eyes.

"Sam back of" Ben warned Sam as Ben walked up to us.

"Son!" I heard Adam say and when he was doing this i turned my head to look at him. I felt something grab my arm and my eyes fell on to Sam's hand that grabbed my arm.

"Let her go Sam!" Ben started. By his look i culd tell he was getting scared.

"She hasn't done anything to you" he finished which made me look up at Ben.

"Mother, father?" Ben asked. I did not know what he was doing but I knew it had to be good. I saw how the both nodded and turn around to leave. As the door closed Sam tight end his handaround my arm and I tried to pull away but he was too strong.  
Sam continued looking at me with a perv smile and I couldn't just stand here any longer so I decided to take action. I quickly slapped Sam which made him loosen his grip around me and I pulled away to run.

"Ben!" I said close to cry. I flung my arms around his neck and as u did this I felt someone grab my shoulder. _Would he not get a hint?_

 __

"That's enough!" I yelled as I quickly turned around and slapped him again. I heard him whine in pain. I saw how his hand fell on to his cheek. I heard someone at the door and that made me turn around and I saw some of Sam's friends came in to the room.

"Well, well, well" Sam said smiling walking up behind his friends. I noticed how a man about the same size as Ben looked down at me.


	6. Chapter 6

I saw how the tall man was closer to me than before. I kept holding Ben's hand though it all, but when I saw Sam taking out a knife from his bag that he was carrying I started to panic. Sam stepped closer to me while I was snuggling in to Ben's arm.

"Now Mal" Sam started as he stepped even closer to me.

"Sam just give her up will you?" Ben said angrily. I stepped back when Ben stepped closer to Sam and his friends.

"MAL!" I heard someone yell as I now had walked backwards so my back was now against the wall.

"BEN!" Another voice said.

"Mal stay back" Ben said as I pushed myself against the wall when the door opened.

"Guys, get out!" I yelled ather when she walked in to the room. I saw Sam turn around and look at the new peoplewho had just joined the fight. Just a second after Jay and Carlos entered the room.

"Well, well, well" Sam applauded with his knife in his hand.

"Isn't it the other Vk's?" He continued while I sawEvie froze at the spot. Sam walked closer to her and I decided to take action. I run words her and now stood in the middle of them.

"Sam back of, it is me you want" I warned.

"Not Evie" I finnished. Sam walked closer up to me and tock his left hand on my shoulder and quickly stabbed me on the side with his knife.

"MAL!" I heard Ben roar. I saw him get closer up to me before everything went black and fell on to the floor.

* * *

"Mal!" I heard someone shout. And by the voice i guessed it was Evie. I tried to move but I couldn't. I heard another voise who sounded likeCarlos shout at Sam and his friends.

"Mal please" I heard Ben say again. I felt someone take my hand. But that was it before everything went black again.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was in a bed with someone holding my hand. I tried to open my eyes and this time it worked. I felt the light hit my eyes as I heard someone say my name. I turned around and saw Ben sitting next to my bed and a smile spread across  
my lips.

"Ben" I muttered. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Ben what happened?" I asked. The fact that I didn't know why I was here made me go crazy. I was in class juat a second ago.  
 _  
_

"Mal, Sam stabbed you with a knife" He explained. _What? Why did I not remember? This is sick! Sam wouldn't do that. Yeah I know he was over reacting sometimes but why do that?_

 __

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Ben tell me exactly what happened" I begged. I looked in his eyes and he looked worried.

"What was the last thing you remembered?" He asked as he squeezed my hand.

"Well I was about to meet you at your locker after history class" I told him. Ben started explaining what happened and I was notso sure if I believed him. Had he kissed Audrey? No he wouldn'tdo that. Would he?

* * *

A few days past by and now it was Tuesday and me, Evie, Jane,Ally, Lonnie, Ruby,Cindyand Audrey was going to practice our dance for our last year at Auredon prep. So we all got in to different groups and we was going to dance and  
sing. We had other groups in this group. So today we wore going to practice on "touch".

"Ok guys I am just going to turn on the music and you will take your places" Audrey started as she turned the speakers on and plugged he phone in.

"Mal, in the center beside me" she continued when she started the song.

 _"You and I and nobody else, feeling feelings I never felt"_ Audrey sang when the music sated and we all started to dance.

 _"The way you got me under your spell, don't you keep it all to yourself"_ I sang when it became my turn. I twirledwhen my part ended and it became Evies turn.

 _"So won't you take it, I feel like for the first time I am not faking"_ Evie continued as she walked up to me and Audrey from behind.

 _"Fingers on my buttons and now you're playing"_ Cindy sang when she stepped up behind Audrey.

 _"Don't you keep it all to yourself"_ we all sang. I was about to twirl aganwhen I tripped on a cable that was lying on the stage.

"Mal you have to look where you are going" Audrey snapped at me.

"Sorry Audrey" I apologized and got up quickly.

"Mal you know I don't do apologies. Get it?" Audrey explained when she was about to go to he phone.

"From the start!" Audrey said as she clapped her hands and we all got to our placeswhile she went to re-start the music. We kept practicing like thisfor what felt like hours. And when we finally was done me and Evie went back to our dorm.  
I felt like I a as going to collaps when Imanaged to get to my bed.

"Mal?" Evie asked when she took of her shoes from her feetand looked at me.

"Yes?" I answered with my head against my pillow.

"What is going on between you and Ben?" She asked me.

"The same, he has his and I have mine. We have ours" I told her. Nothing except love was between me and Ben. Why would she think that. _Was it something I didn't know? Ofcorse no. Me and Ben dont keep secrets._

"Why?" I asked when I became inpatient.

"Well mostly after what Sam did, I was just wondering" she told me.

"Evie everything is fine I promise" I told her as i picked up my drawing pad and started drawing. I had started on a picture of me and Ben when we wore at the beach swimming.

"That's a nice drawing Mal" I heard Evie say when she walked up behind my back.

"Thanks" I thanked her when as she sat on my bed beside me. I returned to my drawing until I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" I sad as I quickly got up from my bed and walked up to the door.

"Hi Ben" I said happily when his face came into view.

"You ready to go?" He asked when as i quickly got myjacket from our coat hanger.

"Yeah. Bye E" I said as I stepped out of the room and closed the door behind me. 


End file.
